


Moving Fast

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance has always been capricious and headstrong, and maybe lacking a little common sense, but those are things his boyfriends, Shiro and Kinkade, love about him (or are at least willing to overlook). When Lance makes a very big decision and an even bigger purchase, though, they aren't so sure about it. So Lance sets about persuading them, and his mouth isn't just good for talking.





	Moving Fast

Lance greeted his boyfriends at the door with enthusiastic kisses, leaning into them as he did so. His arms looped around Kinkade's waist as he kissed him, fingers kneading the muscles just above his waistband, and when it was Shiro's turn, he ran his fingers over the soft, short hair of his undercut. His kisses were wet and sloppy, and Kinkade and Shiro accepted them calmly, like two giant rocks in the middle of a stormy ocean. When they had thoroughly greeted to Lance's satisfaction, their boyfriend directed them to toe off their shoes and follow him into the house.

They looked around the wide open living space which flowed into a kitchen with a giant island, all of it beautifully done and completely unfamiliar. "So why did you have us come here?" Shiro asked. He and Kinkade had both received cryptic messages to come to this address after work and to make sure to come together, and they had both gone along with their boyfriend's demands.

Lance only gave them a sly grin for the moment, his feet padding across the hard floor as he went to dim the lights. Kinkade raised a brow and Shiro shrugged; neither had any idea what Lance was up to, but their boyfriend seemed rather pleased with himself. Lance brought them a round of shots, which had the two of them completely confused as they took them from their boyfriend. "What are these for?"

"For the toast," Lance said, as if it all made sense.

"Did you sell this place?" Kinkade asked.

"Mmhmm," Lance said. His grin grew bigger and he was practically wiggling with excitement. He raised his shot, and the other two followed suit; they clinked their glasses together before chugging them down, letting the alcohol spread warmth through their bodies. Lance took their glasses and set them aside; he couldn't contain himself any longer, the words spilling over. "I bought it!"

Two sets of brows shot up at the news. "You bought it?" Shiro said. Lance nodded enthusiastically, beaming. "It's huge for just you." He grunted as Lance shoved at his shoulder.

"Not for me! For us," he said, the last word insistent. His boyfriends stared in shock as he fished out two keys and thrust them into their hands, still brimming with excitement.

"You're asking us to move in with you?" Kinkade said softly.

Lance nodded so fast that Shiro was afraid he was going to give himself whiplash. This was all so sudden; they had never really tackled the subject, though he had to admit that the three of them all living in different locations was inconvenient. Still, this was over the top, completely out of left field.

Which was not surprising behavior coming from Lance. "It's perfect!" Lance said, gesturing around them. "Three bedrooms, three baths. Completely updated. There's a garage for your bike, Shiro, and a room that would work great for your studio, Kinkade. And of course there's a complete spa bath and walk-in closet for me." Lance radiated happiness.

His boyfriends hated to crush his mood, but it was all a bit much. "We never really discussed this, Lance," Shiro said, words measured as he walked on eggshells through the situation. "And this is a lot all at once."

"It's moving pretty fast," Kinkade agreed.

Lance huffed, and the other men braced for the rolling storm that was brewing. "I did it for us. Aren't you always complaining about your commute, Ryan?" The boyfriend in question winced; it was not a good sign when Lance used his first name. "This place is at least fifteen minutes closer. And Shiro, you're always talking about how you wish you didn't have to store your hoverbike." Lance's shoulders were stiff with his tension. "I thought it was perfect so I bought it. I thought it would be nice to all finally live together."

"It would be, Lance," Shiro said softly. He took his pouting boyfriend's hand, thumb rubbing back and forth over soft skin. "It's just maybe you should have consulted us first? This is a big step." Kinkade hummed his agreement as he grabbed Lance's other hand.

But it seemed Lance wasn't ready to admit his misstep quite yet; he was still determined to make his boyfriends see the greatness of his decision. He pushed on them, guiding them all the way back to the front door. They stared at him in confusion, all of their words shushed by Lance as they were escorted straight out the door sans shoes. "Give me one minute and then let yourselves back in," Lance said, "and then we'll see how you feel."

Kinkade and Shiro stared at each other as the door shut firmly in their faces and they heard the lock snick. It was an awkward minute as they stood outside, waiting the specified amount of time; it wouldn't do to make Lance any more grumpy than he already was. They knew he was impulsive and showy, but neither had expected anything quite like this.

After the requisite minute, a key was inserted and the lock was turned. They opened the front door and stepped back inside, greeted by their own shoes in the foyer. The house was quiet, and silence from Lance could be dangerous. They traveled back the way they had come and stopped at the entrance to the living room.

Lance lounged against the staged dining room table, and Shiro and Kinkade suddenly had their worries wiped away. Lance was dressed in black lacy lingerie that hugged his body, his cock a lewd bump beneath it. Circling his thighs were a pair of garters, and he had matching lacy stockings on. He stared at them, fierce and alluring. "Imagine coming home to this," he said softly. "Imagine a long day at work, and you come home to me just like this, ready and waiting to service you."

Kinkade groaned and Shiro bit his lip. Lance ran his fingers down his neck, over his chest and across a nipple. "Imagine getting to wake up to me every day, naked and snuggled up next to you. Imagine all the fun we could have." Teasing fingers traced down his stomach then over the curve of his soft cock. "Imagine all the ways you could fuck me in this house." The fingers disappeared between Lance's legs and their boyfriend moaned. There was heavy breathing as the two men watched the hand move and listened to Lance make sweet sounds.

Lance suddenly stopped and smiled at them, a sly, knowing smile. "Nobody can hear us here, you know; no shared walls. We could be as loud as we want."

The revelation was mindblowing, earth-shattering in its enormity. They knew that there needed to be more to this decision than that, but in that moment with their boyfriend scantily clad and wanton, it was the only thing they latched onto.

It took no time for them to go to Lance, to touch him and nuzzle him and kiss him. They took turns at his mouth, sharing sweet, messy kisses as their hands roamed and explored. Lance's hands weren't idle, going to their pants and stroking their cocks through the material. He knew how to work them, drive them wild and make them insensible. He suddenly rocked his head back, staring at them with lust-filled eyes and parted lips. "I want these," he said as he rubbed their cocks hard for emphasis, "in my mouth."

Lance smirked as they groaned. He slipped from their grasp and climbed onto the table on all fours. He wiggled his ass, teasing them before he turned around a lay down, head hanging slightly off the edge. Shiro and Kinkade responded to the sight with Pavlovian precision, cocks straining. They couldn't get them out fast enough, racing to be the first.

Kinkade won just barely, his cock pushing against Lance's lips. Their boyfriend moaned as he kissed it, tongue playing over the head; Kinkade held himself steady as Lance nuzzled the length in excitement. His cock dwarfed his lover's face, spanning the length of it and then some. He was gifted, and Shiro was much the same, both close to nine inches. Lance moaned as he worshipped the cock laying across his face, and Shiro waited his turn as patiently as he could.

Lance finally noticed him, turning his head toward the second giant cock. Where Kinkade was covered in prominent veins, Shiro was more smooth and streamlined. Lance gave it the same treatment, worshipping it with his lips until two hard cocks strained above him. He took them both in hand, stroking softly as he delighted in the sight. He spread his legs wider, his own cock poking up beneath the lace. He ran his hands over them a while longer, but they all knew what they wanted, and there was no point in delaying.

Lance was a slut for cock, but more than anything he was a slut for sucking cock. Just the thought of it would make him chub up at inappropriate times. He loved everything about it: the sight of them so close, the smell, the feel on his tongue, and of course his partner's reaction. He loved feeling vulnerable yet in control of all the pleasure, which was why he had no problems opening wide and letting Kinkade slide in. In fact, the three of them had met at a glory hole when Lance had been having a bit of fun, and things had just fallen into place over the past year in a strange yet wonderful relationship.

Lance moaned as Kinkade pressed into him, filling his mouth so completely. His lips stretched wide over it, and his tongue danced over the shaft. Kinkade moaned softly, and Lance took it as a challenge to get him to be louder; there was no need to inhibit themselves here. He arched, his hands rubbing up and down his inner thighs, teasing himself as he eased himself into his role. Kinkade thrust shallowly, letting him get used to the feel.

The second cock prodded at Lance's cheek, and with a smile he managed to pull himself off the first to give the other some attention. He took Shiro in his mouth, working him just the same, getting him ready. They would be on a wild ride soon enough.

Kinkade suffered through Shiro's use of his mouth for a little while before he dragged attention back to himself. Lance switched with a little hum, not minding in the least. Kinkade thrust deeper, testing him, and Lance didn't object. Kinkade slid deeper and deeper until he was fucking into Lance's throat. Lance fought the urge to pull back and let Kinkade go. Soon the cock was deep inside his throat, and he moaned, hips rolling in excitement.

He suddenly pushed Kinkade back and gasped for breath, wiping at the spittle on his lips. He didn't have long to recover before Shiro was prodding at him, broad cockhead seeking entry. As soon as it felt the heat, it shoved inside, going for his throat as it burrowed. Lance convulsed, fighting his instincts as he let Shiro take. He could feel the head rubbing inside his throat, pushing against his flesh. He lasted a few moments before he pushed Shiro back and took another gasping breath.

Normally they would have given him more time to adjust, but they were too riled up now, too eager; Lance was just as eager to get them back in his mouth. Kinkade pushed in again, bottoming out swiftly. He pressed his pelvis against Lance's lips, pubic hair tickling his skin as he felt his lover's throat convulse around him. Lance whined, lower half wiggling as he fought for air. Kinkade pulled back and he gulped in air before Shiro took his place, repeating the action. He held his cock in Lance's throat until his boyfriend was squirming, then he pulled back. They repeated the action over and over until Lance was breathing hard.

"Do it!" Lance pleaded, writhing on the table in excitement. "Use me!"

It wasn't as if they needed urging. Kinkade grabbed hold of his head, tilting it just a bit to get the right angle, and then he was sliding in. Only he didn't hold still this time; this time his hips moved, not too fast at first as he fucked Lance's throat. He did so for a few moments before pulling back to let Lance breathe. Shiro grabbed his head and slid in, fucking his throat, opening him up, the broad head spearing deep.

Lance moaned, hips wiggling back and forth as they took turns fucking his face. He was waiting for it, waiting for their calm to break, to plunge them into a frenzy. He loved nothing more than to make them break using just his mouth.

"You like that, you little slut?" Shiro asked, and Lance moaned in answer, hips rolling upward. It was starting, and his cock was straining against the lace. "I could fuck your mouth all day."

Lance whimpered at that, gasping for breath as they switched. Kinkade plunged in and started fucking him, and Lance held his jaws open; they ached so sweetly already from the strain. He reached out and grabbed Kinkade's ass, urging him on. He wanted this, wanted them at their most primal. Wanted them to come unhinged as they truly had never been able to before. Kinkade grunted, hips snapping forward, jabbing his cock inside. When he pulled back, his cock was covered in spit, glistening softly.

Shiro manhandled Lance's head toward him and shoved back in. "Take that dick, baby," he growled. His hips moved faster and faster, and Lance's moan came out as a desperate gargle.

"Open up that pussy. Let Shiro fuck it," Kinkade urged. Lance's nostrils flared. He loved when his other boyfriend talked dirty; it was such a rare occasion. He dragged in a ragged breath as they switched and then Kinkade was riding his throat.

"Fuck him deep," Shiro urged. "Make him feel it for days."

Lance moaned, trying to say yes, yes, yes! Kinkade fucked him steadily, never slowing until he was fighting for air. His face was becoming a mess of drool as his mouth was vacated again. Shiro was back, humping his face, groaning as he ground his hips. Kinkade caressed his throat where the head of Shiro's cock could be seen pressing from beneath the skin and Lance trembled all over.

They switched again and Lance struggled to keep up with who was fucking his throat, tossed back and forth. Kinkade was fucking him fast, hips flying, and Lance was arching and moaning as his big balls slapped against his face. It was reaching the point where usually they would pull back, but Kinkade kept going. He held Lance's head steady as he fucked his mouth, wet and messy. Lance gagged and managed to rein himself in for a moment, then gagged again.

Kinkade finally pulled back, and Lance sobbed out, sucking in breath before Shiro was back. "Take that dick!" he growled as he fucked Lance's throat with abandon until he was gagging again. Shiro kept working him a moment more before pulling back. He rubbed his cock over Lance's face, smearing spit and precum, and Kinkade joined in. Lance's mouth fell open, his tongue lapping at them as they passed by, desperate for more. Shiro grabbed him by the jaw and positioned him for Kibkade to slide back in.

They worked him until he was sweating and shaking, aching and raw. He gagged as they hit his throat at certain angles, the sound of it abrupt. They told Lance how filthy he was, such a slut, told him he was meant to take their cocks. It only made Lance more desperate to please them as he writhed on the table.

Finally Kinkade grabbed him and angled his head even farther back as he slid in. He thrust hard, balls swinging and slapping Lance's face as he fucked it. He held onto Lance's head, not letting up even though he moaned and gagged and thrashed. With a groan, he came, grinding deep as he shot straight down Lance's throat.

Lance sobbed out a breath and coughed as his boyfriend pulled away, strands of spit and cum still connecting them. He felt lightheaded and desperate as Shiro grabbed him and plunged in with a grunt. He fucked Lance's face just as fast, and Kinkade watched from the back to see Shiro's balls high and tight resting on their boyfriend's face. Shiro groaned long and loud, head thrown back and hands pinning Lance's shoulders down as he emptied his balls, his cum shooting out to join Kinkade's inside their lover.

Lance gagged and thrashed and nearly retched as Shiro's cock pulled free. He sucked in air, coughing as his airway was finally able to breathe freely. Two different hands reached down and touched him, and he desperately nuzzled and mouthed sated cocks as he came, messing up the beautiful black lace.

They all needed a moment to catch their breaths from the exertion and the excitement, and big hands gently massaged Lance's abused throat until they had all recuperated enough of their wits. "You said there was a spa bath?" Shiro asked.

"Mm," Lance said, feeling woozy and sleepy, content and yet still anxious for their decision. "It should fit all of us," he said, voice raspy. Shiro nodded as he and Kinkade hoisted their depleted boyfriend between them. "Just think of all the rooms we still need to christen," Lance added, voice cracking.

Shiro and Kinkade snorted. Their boyfriend was capricious and volatile, but maybe that wasn't so bad. Maybe it was time they did move in together.

But for now they were just going to concentrate on taking a bath in the giant jacuzzi tub.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
